Amor complejo
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: Matsuri está en su último año de preparatoria, y en su primer día de clases conoce a un chico con una personalidad bastante bipolar, pero esas cosas en cuestión de amor no son relevantes. Pasen y lean, espero y os guste!


"Amor complejo"

Tarjeta de identificación del estudiante

Nombre: Akasuna Matsuri

Edad: 17

Tipo de sangre: +O

Fecha de nacimiento: 22/10/94

Clase: 3-D

Capítulo 1: "El astuto pelirrojo"

… Otra vez el mismo sueño… ¿Acaso es una premonición?... La próxima vez me aseguraré de hablarle… No puedo ver su rostro… hay mucha luz… Voy a acercarme más… casi lo puedo distinguir, un poco más…

-¿Matsu? ¿Aún estás dormida? Vas a llegar tarde al instituto…

-Onii-chan… Ya estoy despierta… En seguida voy…

-De acuerdo, pero si te demoras mucho tiempo dándote el baño, apagaré la calefacción…

-Haai…

Desde hace varios años tengo ese extraño sueño, en el que estoy en la playa, es de noche y la luna llena pinta de un color plateado el mar; en la orilla siempre hay un niño sentado escribiendo con su dedo en la arena. Pero nunca consigo ver su rostro o lo que escribe, cuando me estoy acercando a él, me despierto. Es realmente frustrante.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, y ya estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, sólo espero que Sari sea mi compañera éste año también. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que ingresé al instituto, es muy obstinada y un poco egoísta, pero siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

-Lista- me observé en el espejo y me sentí un poco decepcionada, éste año lucía igual de niña que los anteriores, ya tengo diecisiete años, y mi cuerpo no se ha desarrollado como normalmente ocurre, Sari siempre me dice que eso no tiene nada de malo, lo importante es el interior de las personas, el cuerpo es simplemente un contenedor. Siempre me reconforta con sus palabras, pero no dejo de deprimirme por ese hecho.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Te vas a quedar sin desayuno!

Mi hermano Sasori actúa como si fuera mi madre, es gracioso y todo un neurótico, y últimamente me consiente más de lo habitual, y el motivo es que muy pronto se va a marchar a estudiar a la universidad más prestigiosa de Hokkaido, y como vivimos los dos solos, se deprime al pensar que me dejará sola. Yo intento reconfortarlo, pero es muy sobreprotector, desde que nuestra madre nos abandonó cuando nuestro padre falleció, ella no pudo soportar la presión y se fue con un hombre, aparentemente está esperando un bebé, sólo sabemos de ella por una tía que vive cerca de su casa y habitualmente conversan, pero nuestra madre nunca se preocupó por nosotros, y no le fue difícil olvidarnos. Al principio sufrí mucho, pero gracias a mi Onii-chan logré superarlo, aunque debido a eso él lleva una carga muy pesada, y eso con tan sólo quince años y prometió que nunca me iba a abandonar, ahora tiene veintitrés y muy pronto se va a graduar, cuando le dieron la beca quiso rechazarla, pero yo lo convencí de que la aceptara, no podía permitir que por mi culpa él desperdiciara una oportunidad tan grande. Me pidió que me fuera con él, pero lo rechacé debido a que yo ya tengo mi ideal, quiero estudiar aquí en la universidad de Tokio, aunque eso implique el vivir por mi cuenta.

-Estaba a punto de ir a apagarte la calefacción- dijo con "enojo".

-No exageres, tampoco es que me tardé un día- y le saqué la lengua, él sonrió.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, pero más emocionada- me senté y bebí té.

-No puedo creer que ya estés en último año- tomó un pañito y lo mordió.

-Onii-chan… eres tan dramático, pareces salido de un anime- dije con diversión.

-Es sólo que apenas ayer eras una bolita de grasa, sniff…sniff…

-¡¿A quién le dices "bolita de grasa"?!- me lacé sobre él y le hice cosquillas.

Prácticamente terminamos llorando los dos de la risa, me cepillé los dientes y me despedí de él. Lo iba a extrañar mucho, pero no podía permitir que renunciara a sus sueños por mi culpa, así que debía actuar como si no me afectara mucho.

-¡Ohaiyou!

-Ohaiyou, Sari…

-¿Estás lista para hoy?

-Eso creo, ¿y tú?

-Kami-sama… no sé si pueda soportar un año sin ti- y se restregó en mi cuerpo como un gato.

-Sari… me sofocas…

-Nya… Matsu-tan, es mía…- le encantaba avergonzarme.

-Sari…

-Jajajaja, gommen, vamos que se nos hace tarde…

Llegamos al patio del instituto y revisamos el pizarrón con los nuevos grupos de tercero, pero desafortunadamente a Sari la asignaron en el salón C, y a mí en el D.

-Matsu-tan, te voy a extrañar…

-Lo sé, yo también. Pero al menos estamos en el mismo pasillo…

-Sniff, sniff, ¿y almorzaremos juntas?- y me hizo una mirada de gatito indefenso.

-Claro que sí- y la abracé.

Después de eso Sari fue a su salón, yo aproveché el tiempo que quedaba y me fui a ver el árbol de cerezo que tanto me gustaba, espero que no lo hayan cortado. Me acerqué y afortunadamente estaba ahí, aunque no había florecido. Acaricié su corteza y apoyé mi rostro en él.

-Hola mi querido árbol, extrañaba mucho tu reconfortante sombra…

Me descuidé un poco y me deslicé por las raíces sobresalientes, y caí al suelo, me lastimé las rodillas y sangraban. Intenté ponerme en pié, pero mi falda se enganchó en una de las raíces.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias, es sólo que mi falda está enganchada- tardé unos segundos en observar al que me hablaba, pero cuando lo hice no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

Su figura era fuerte, o cómo decirlo, masculina, alto, mirada serena, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera en armonía. El viento comenzó a soplar y su cabello se agitó con gracia, su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes, delineados con ojeras, que lejos de dañar su rostro, lo adornaba, y hacía más atractiva su figura seria.

Agachó su cuerpo y lo puso a mi nivel, y con un movimiento ágil, desenganchó mi falda y me ayudó a ponerme en pié, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que apenas pude darme cuenta que ya no estaba en el suelo.

-G-gracias…

-No es nada- el viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo y se acercó a mí, se acercó tanto que pude sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, no pude evitar ruborizarme más de lo que ya estaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido, incluso dolía un poco.

-Pero la próxima vez no uses bragas de conejos, es poco excitante- se volteó y con su mano se despidió de mí.

Yo estaba petrificada, por varios minutos permanecí inmóvil y con la boca abierta, mi rostro estaba más rojo que su cabello, no podía creer que ese chico, el más fascinante que había visto, tuviera esa perversión, y lo ocultó muy bien, me siento como una tonta, creí que me iba a besar.

Cuando me calmé, salí lo más rápido de ese lugar, caminé hasta el salón y me senté en la última mesa, sentí mi autoestima más baja que lo habitual, y lo peor de todo era que amaba mis bragas de conejito, mi Onii-chan las había elegido, eran infantiles pero eran LINDAS.

-No puede ser…- escuché decir a un hombre a mi lado, levanté mi cabeza de la mesa y lo vi, ahí estaba el astuto pelirrojo, con su rostro decepcionado al ver quién estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡Tú!- me puse de pié y lo señalé, todos me observaron con confusión.

-¿Qué?- dijo con tanta tranquilidad, parecía como si nada había pasado antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- esta vez no le grité, estaba sentada pero sin dejar de mostrar mi expresión de loca sorprendida.

-Éste es mi salón ¿no es obvio?

-E-entonces… ¿vas a ser mi compañero?

-Eso también es obvio…

Pegué mi cabeza en la mesa y una extraña aura negra se posó sobre mí. El astuto pelirrojo iba a ser mi compañero, lo iba a ver todos los días, todos los días iba a recordar ese desafortunado incidente.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, nos presentamos, y descubrí su nombre: Sabaku no Gaara, y lo más impresionante de todo era su imán con las chicas, todas estaban fascinadas con él, al parecer desde que ingresó al instituto fue popular, y recibió muchas confesiones, pero nunca aceptó alguna, típico, un chico serio, atractivo, altas calificaciones, y todo un odioso con las chicas "feas". Al llegar el almuerzo, salí a buscar a Sari al otro salón, cuando iba a entrar a buscarla la vi con varias mujeres, lucía muy feliz, eran del tipo de amigas con las que yo no solía hablar, así que decidí no molestarla, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la azotea, al menos ahí no iba a estar el astuto pelirrojo.

Abrí mi bento, y no pude evitar sonreír, mi Onii-chan me había preparado lo que más me gustaba: Tamagoyaki, y lo más lindo de todo era la súper decoración que había hecho, una réplica de su cabeza, hecha de arroz y jamón, sonriendo.

-Onii-chan… tú sí que sabes alegrarme… pero no creo que pueda comerme tu cabeza…

-Si ese es el caso, me la comeré yo…- de un momento a otro el astuto pelirrojo estaba sentado a mi lado, y se había comido la cabeza de mi Onii-chan.

-¡Tú! ¡Te comiste a mi Onii-chan! ¡Astuto pelirrojo!

-¿"Astuto pelirrojo"?

-S-sí, así es como te reconozco, ¡¿y porqué te comiste a mi Onii-chan?!

-Lo ibas a desperdiciar, no podía permitirlo…

-Yo no te autoricé, ¡además, eso es una falta de educación!

-Mostrar las bragas también lo es, chica conejo…

-¡P-pero qué! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- me puse de píe y una ráfaga de viento levantó mi falda y rápidamente la bajé.

-¿Ves? Donde sea que te veo, enseñas tus bragas, eres una pervertida.

-¡F-fue un accidente! ¡Yo no soy una pervertida!- muy avergonzada, tomé mi bento, le puse la tapa y antes de ponerme de pié, escuché su estómago rugir de hambre, lo observé sorprendida y noté que no tenía su propio bento.

Respiré hondo y le entregué mi bento, él me observó confundido, lo iba a rechazar.

-Toma, yo no tengo hambre, y no vayas a desperdiciar nada, mi hermano se pondría triste…- me puse de pié y me marché, fui al baño y arreglé mi falda, definitivamente de mañana en adelante iba a usar alguna malla para que no ocurra de nuevo, arreglé mi cabello, cepillé mis dientes e ingresé al toilette, cuando estaba por salir, escuché a un grupo de mujeres entrar, entre ellas escuché a Sari.

-Sari-chan, ¿y esa tal Matsuri es bonita?- dijo una de ellas.

-Te sorprendería lo poco femenina que es, jajajaja…- comenzó a reír y yo sólo pude sentir como mi pecho dolía, no podía creer que mi mejor amiga hablara tan mal de mí.

-Entonces deberías alejarte de ella, tu imagen va a dañarse, mejor anda con nosotras, somos las top del instituto- dijo otra.

-Lo haría pero es muy valiosa para mí- sentí un poco de alivio al escuchar eso- ella hace todos mis deberes del instituto, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla, jajajaja- una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, sentí tanto dolor, nunca me di cuenta de que Sari pensara eso de mí, que sólo eso fuera para ella, nunca lo demostró, pero eso es normal, las apariencias siempre engañan…

-Sari-chan, tal vez nos sirva esa amiga tuya, me da flojera hacer tareas, si sabes a qué me refiero- bufó una de ellas.

-Claro, esa tonta no sabe cuando decir no, jajajaja…

Cuando al fin salieron, no quería ni salir del baño, pero ya casi finalizaba la hora de almuerzo, así que lavé mi rostro y salí del baño, cuando pase por en frente del salón de Sari, escuché que me llamó, pero yo no podía ni verla, así que la ignoré. Ingresé al salón y vi al astuto pelirrojo en su lugar, no quería discutir con él, así que abrí mi libro y comencé a leer.

-Gracias…- cerré el libro y lo observé.

-No es nada… ¿te comiste todo?- y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Fue imposible…

-Pues me alegra, no hay nada en este mundo más delicioso como la comida de mi Onii-chan…

-Ya veo, pues para creerte, tendré que probar más de sus platillos…

-¿Crees que te voy a regalar más? Hmp… sólo te tuve compasión, lucías muy hambriento…

-Deberías agradecerme, así evito que subas de peso, con toda esa cantidad de comida que te preparó tu hermano, incluso yo estoy por reventar- y se tocó el estómago.

-¡Oye! Para que sepas, mi peso siempre está equilibrado, todas las mañanas salgo a correr, así que no engordo, baaka…

-Pues eso sí te lo creo, estás más escuálida que un somalí…

-¿Escuálida? ¡Eres un baka! Y no metas a esa pobre gente en la discusión, y no estoy escuálida, tengo carne, mira, mira- y le mostré mis brazos.

-Y supongo que es aquí donde careces de carne- y con un lápiz punzó mis pechos.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres un pervertido y astuto pelirrojo!

Al final del día, el pelirrojo me había subido el ánimo, a su manera pero lo hizo, era muy fastidioso, pero me sentía a gusto luchando con él…

Cuando salimos del instituto, prácticamente corrí hasta mi casa, no quería ver a Sari, y no sabía que iba a hacer cuando la viera, me dolía todo lo que dijo, pero no quería perderla.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí con el primer capítulo de este fic, me llegó en una tarde de inspiración leyendo un manga, muy lindo por cierto, y me inspiré con éste.**

**Espero que por favor comenten, quiero saber si les gusta la historia, y lo actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, gracias por leer!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
